If I Had A Heart
by Suz Singer
Summary: Winnow Fontanne is not your typical tribute. She doesn't really care whether she lives or dies in the Games- but she means to go out swinging. Winnow means to take out anyone in her path- and who could wrinkle that plan better than a certain hulking Career? When Winnow and Cato meet, all the other sees is a dangerous competitor...and quite a desirable diversion. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**_If I Had A Heart…_**

_I could love you_

_If I had a voice I would sing_

_After the night when I wake up_

_I'll see what tomorrow brings_

**Chapter 1**

Winnow Fontanne stood in the town square of District Four, surrounded by peers of her age and younger. Today was the Reaping- but Winnow wasn't worried. Inside her mind, Winnow was at the beach, her home away from home. She could feel the warm sand beneath her feet, could see her sister beside her, laughing. She was eighteen, this her last reaping. The chance of her name going up was small, but at the same time, the thought didn't particularly trouble her. But then again, little troubled Winnow. She would have to care about something to be troubled by it.

Winnow had long ago decided that there was little she should waste her time on, little to care about. You could say that Winnow had become jaded after a mere 18 years of life, of loss, and misery.

Winnow Fontanne came out of her day-dream as the Capitol video began to play on the screens. Winnow rolled her eyes, playing with a lock of her dark hair. She had dressed properly for Reaping Day, figuring it was her last one, what the hell? She wore a simple sea-foam green dress that complemented her hourglass figure and bronzed skin. Her dark hair hung loose around her shoulders, gleaming in the sunshine from the abnormal amount of time she had spent brushing it that morning. Her skin bronzed from her work out in the sun all day- bringing a glow about her that made her pale blue eyes especially striking against her darkened skin. Winnow is easily a few inches taller than any of the other girls her age- and she was fit and strong- her body slim yet muscled.

Winnow turned out the length of the video, finding President Snow's narration quite disgust-worthy. District Four's escort, a tittering, flamboyant man named Pyrrhus Reed. He had hair the color his name so proclaims- fiery red; clapped his hands making sure all attention was on him. "Ladies first," Pyrrhus cooed with a sickeningly sweet smile. He reached into the bowls, his finger nails painted to match his flaming hair. He drew out a single slip, unfolding it with exaggerated slowness. "Winnow Fontanne,"

At first, it didn't quite register. Everyone turned to look at her, deadly silent. Winnow pursed her lips, and then began moving through the crowd. They parted before her, so she had a clear view of Pyrrhus Reed trembling with excitement like an over-sized puppy. Winnow climbed onto the platform, glaring daggers at any peacekeeper who attempted to propel her forward or speed up her careless gait. "Congratulations, Miss Fontanne!" Pyrrhus cried, offering his hand to her.

Winnow merely looked at his hand, a disgusted sneer on her lips that made Pyrrhus falter, and scurry back to the other bowl to pick the second tribute. "And last, but certainly not least, our male tribute…Kai Rive!" the escort announced. Winnow couldn't control the brief flash of surprise that flickered over her face, before becoming impassive once more.

A young man Winnow's age with dark brown hair and a thin frame strode up onto the stage. His face was carefully schooled in indifference, though Winnow could see the tightness to his jaw that betrayed his emotion. Sadly, Winnow knew him quite well. Two years ago, at least, Kai Rive had been the kindest boy she had ever known. He'll be the first to die. Winnow thought. That was cruel. She scolded herself. Winnow may be apathetic, insensitive, and a rather unreceptive presence- but she was not cruel- never cruel.

"District Four, Meet your tributes of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games!" Pyrrhus crowed, meeting near silence, while expecting thunderous applause. Winnow smirked, not even slightly surprised, before being led into the Justice Building.

She was thrust into an empty room, to await visitors that would say their farewells, send her off with encouragement and love. Too bad Winnow had no-one. She sat alone in that room for fifteen minutes, listening to the sounds of both tears and laughter through the wall where Kai must be having his own time with family and friends.

Winnow counted the minutes, feeling her loneliness keener in this moment more than she had in years. She stood up, with a wave of relief, when the door opened, and the Peacekeeper came to collect her for the train. Winnow did as told, following the Peacekeeper from the Justice Hall and to board the train. He led her into a lavish parlor compartment, before leaving her there alone.

Winnow wandered the compartment, exploring all the fine things furnishing the room. "You like?" A male voice ventured from the entrance. Winnow turned to meet the gaze of Finnick Odair, the victor of the 65th Hunger Games- her supposed mentor.

Winnow turned back to her survey of her surroundings. "I've never seen anything so fine," she responded, making her way to one of the cushioned seats. Odair seemed a little confused at her words. District Four was a rich district, and a scene like this was not uncommon. "My family was poor," Winnow offered with a tight, borderline bitter smile.

"You didn't have friends… that were more well-off?" Finnick asked hesitantly.

"Why Odair, are you asking me if I had any friends at all?" Winnow teased, with a faux offended tone. Finnick shook his head, as if trying to say 'You know what I mean'. She raised an eyebrow at the attractive (There, she admitted it!) victor. "I helped my family after school. I rarely spent time at friends' houses, and if I did, they were more or less…in the same economic situation as me." Winnow explained with a nonchalant wave of her hand.

As she finished speaking, Pyrrhus entered the compartment, with Kai in tow. "Hello Winnow," Kai greeted her solemnly, a tell-tale red puffiness around his eyes. Reed was simpering at him sympathetically.

"Kai." Winnow replied coolly.

Finnick glanced between the two eighteen year olds. "So I see an alliance is out," he remarked.

"Why?" Pyrrhus questioned, looking quite confused.

Winnow and Finnick rolled their eyes, while Kai just looked at their District escort without expression. "Where am I staying?" Winnow inquired.

Pyrrhus shook his head as if clearing out the cobwebs. "How unforgivably rude of me! I will show you two to your rooms so you may rest," he remarked, gesturing for the two tributes to follow him back the way he'd come.

"Winnow, Kai- we need to watch the Reapings later," Finnick informed them, as the pair paused and looked at him. Winnow nodded impassively, before turning back to Pyrrhus.

Kai nodded as well. "I cannot speak for Winnow…but I could use some time to collect myself," he murmured, and Finnick agreed sympathetically. Winnow did not even look at him as he mentioned her name.

"Can we go?" She cut in. Finnick frowned at her rudeness, and Pyrrhus pursed his lips.

"Of course!" the District Escort answered brightly just a moment later. Pyrrhus led the two tributes down the hall and out of Finnick's sight.

A small woman with wispy white hair emerged from a compartment right behind Finnick. "It looks like we have a cold fish here, Mags," the young victor remarked. She mumbled something that was almost unintelligible and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Maybe," Finnick mused. "Kai seems to know her. Maybe I'll ask him about Winnow later," he added.

Mags nodded in approval of that plan, squeezing Finnick's shoulder again. "Looks like we've got our work cut out for us this year,"

* * *

**A/N: This baby has been in the works for a long time! But I never finished this first chapter until after I saw Catching Fire- and new inspiration! **

**Please tell me what you think! Review!**

_**Edited: 3/18/2014**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_If I Had A Heart…_**

_I could love you_

_If I had a voice I would sing_

_After the night when I wake up_

_I'll see what tomorrow brings_

**Chapter 2**

Winnow sat on a couch next to Mags, chin propped up on her hand as they watched the Reapings Recap. For the first time since meeting her, the mentors and escort noticed Winnow looked completely engaged- her eyes narrowed as she watched the screen intently.

She was busy trying to pick out who the biggest threats were to her. If she was going to go down, she was going to take as many people as possible down with her. Winnow wasn't really sure she wanted to win, either. Did she deserve it more than the other tributes? She had nothing or no one waiting for her.

"Winnow," Finnick called, trying to get her attention. She glanced away from the screen to him, her brows raised in question. "To come up with a strategy for each of you, Mags and I need to know your skills and strengths," he informed her.

She glanced to their other mentor, a smile flickering onto her lips. She was always Winnow's favorite Victor. "I'm good with a trident, and a blade." She informed them.

"Winnow's really smart, too." Kai piped up. Winnow turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"That's good. We can use that. You could join the Careers," Finnick said, nodding in approval. "Now what about you, Kai?"

Kai shrugged, rubbing his arms. "I'm smart. My parents are pretty well-off. I stayed in school instead of starting to work. I don't have any skills." He confessed.

"That's not true," Winnow's low voice interjected. "You're good with a scalpel. That could be translated to a short blade," she suggested. Kai and Finnick looked incredibly surprised at her statement. She shrugged at their expressions and turned to look out the window.

Mags tugged on Finnick's sleeve, mumbling unintelligibly- but Finnick seemed to understand her. "A scalpel…you intend to be a doctor?" Finnick asked Kai, relaying Mags' question to the tribute.

"A surgeon, actually, but yes." Kai answered, running a hand through his dark hair. He kept glancing nervously at Winnow, as if she might say something else.

"That could be your angle," Finnick mused. "You're training to be a doctor. Do you have a lot of knowledge on medicinal plants?" he questioned, to which Kai nodded quickly. "We could make you essential- a highly sought after commodity. Someone who could fix the others up. Who wouldn't want you in their alliance?" Finnick explained excitedly.

Mags smiled broadly, gesturing encouragingly at Kai, who seemed to relax greatly at seeing their enthusiasm and hope. "What about an alliance between the two of you?" Finnick suggested quietly.

Kai started, and Winnow slowly turned her gaze from the window. "If I'm to enter in an alliance, I need someone I can trust," She responded simply.

Kai scowled at her, the unpleasant expression marring his handsome features. "And you're saying you can't trust me?" he questioned, his voice tight.

"I'm saying I can't trust anyone. You would know that better than most, wouldn't you Kai?" Winnow responded without emotion. Her eyes flickered to each of the three faces in the room- one angry, the other two confused. She stood, brushing off her dress and strode from the room.

Finnick and Mags looked to Kai for explanation, and saw his hands clenched into fists where they rested on his legs. Mags reached past Finnick and gently lay her hand over Kai's, causing them to relax. "Do you think you can shed any light on what just happened, Kai?" Finnick asked.

Mags' head tilted in curiosity, nodding to encourage Kai to speak. The tribute sighed and thought for a moment before speaking. "Winnow and I were friends once. More than friends, really…If you know what I mean," he said, blushing a bright red.

"And what happened?" Finnick questioned immediately, prompting him to go on. There were a million thoughts in his head, considering what he might be able to do with this information to gain sponsorship for his tributes.

Kai seemed uneasy, glancing towards the hall where Winnow had disappeared down, not too long ago. "Her sister died." He answered. Mags held a hand up to her mouth, quietly gasping. "It was two years ago," Kai offered. "Winnow was never really a warm person, but she wasn't like this. She had tons of friends, tons of guys who wanted to go out with her, and she liked me," he continued, his cheeks glowing red again.

"Her parents had died a long time ago. All Winnow had was her sister- Genna- to raise and take care of her. And suddenly, when we were both sixteen, Genna got sick. And they couldn't afford a doctor or medicine, so Genna died." Kai explained hesitantly. "Winnow had to pull out of school and start working on the fishing boats. Where her parents died," he said, swallowing hard. "She changed. She was cold. She was just so angry…And I understand why, I really do…but it didn't mean she had to push us all away. Her friends and I, we tried to be there for her, and help her. But Winnow didn't want it, didn't want to be near us. She just flat-out told us that she didn't have time for us anymore, and to just leave her alone. We haven't spoken since. Until today," Kai finished, keeping his eyes on the ground, on the screen, the ceiling- anything but them.

Mags and Finnick had similarly horrified expressions, but quickly schooled them to indifference. Just in time, too, as Kai looked up- clearly feeling guilty for having told them. "I see," Finnick said, sort of at a loss for what else to say.

Kai got up, tripping over his own feet as he moved away from the mentors. "Don't tell her I told you," he requested, the pair of them nodding quickly to his request. "I might just be the first one she kills in the arena if she finds out," Kai muttered more to himself than anyone- though it didn't escape Mags and Finnick's hearing.

* * *

Winnow had settled in a comfy chair in the drinking car after leaving the compartment holding her district-mates. The bartender clearly had no problem with underage drinking. At least for those who were being sent into an arena to kill each other- for he had served Winnow with little more than a raised eyebrow.

She was nursing her second drink- something far too sweet and of the bartender's choosing, for Winnow had had no preference. The door slid open to the compartment, admitting a large, muscular boy Winnow's age with short, blond spiked hair. Winnow paid him no mind, though quickly recognizing him as the tribute from District Two. C-something, she was sure.

Two barely glanced at her, either, before sidling up to the bartender, trying to smooth-talk him into handing over a drink. The bartender just looked at him, unimpressed, and handed the tribute what he wanted, before turning away from him. Two's eyebrows rose, but was happy for being successful- and turned to survey the compartment, drink in hand.

The only other occupant was Winnow, who kept her gaze on the window, watching the land they sped past. Two took a swallow of his drink and meandered over to Winnow. He sat down in the chair opposite her, letting out a sigh of contentment at the comfortable chair.

"You're from Four, right?" he asked, forcing her to look at him.

Winnow sighed and glanced at him. "And you're from Two." She responded, uninterested.

"Cato, actually," Two corrected, holding his hand out for her to shake.

Winnow eyed his hand suspiciously, before taking it. "Winnow." She informed him, retracting her hand from his as soon as possible, before turning back to the window.

Cato ground his teeth, frustrated with the young woman before him. He was the one that was going to win these Games, so she should know that, and show him some respect. "I'll be the head of the Careers, you know," He remarked. "So are you Career Material?" He asked her, noting her slim yet muscular form.

Winnow punctuated the silence with yet another sigh, turning to face Cato again. "I might be. I guess we'll see in Training, won't we?" she decided, her lips tilting up as she noticed him examining her body. "Before I even consider joining your little 'pack', I'll need to see if you and your…friends are any good," Winnow informed him arrogantly.

She could see the shock and anger that shot through Cato's eyes and smirked. She stood, tossing back the last drops of her drink, and stalked towards Cato, careful to make her movements seem predatory. His eyes darkened at her approach, and his knuckles were white from holding onto his glass so tightly. "You might be good with a sword, Career-boy, but do you think you can handle me?" Winnow murmured daringly into his ear.

Cato's eyes shot up to hers in shock, before quickly changing to arrogance. "I know I can, that's for certain, Four," he shot back quickly.

Winnow just laughed- loudly and for a good amount of time- as it antagonized Cato to no end. "We'll see, Career-boy, we'll see," She told him, before leaving the compartment, her hips swinging seductively.

Cato's eyes were glued to her backside, his eyes darkening as indecent thoughts ran through his mind. He took a gulp of his drink, glancing to the seat that Winnow had just inhabited. "I'll just have to show you, won't I, princess?" he muttered after taking another swallow of his drink.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! A huge amount of information was given in this chapter and I want to hear your thoughts! Was it too much? Too little, or just right? And Cato's been introduced! In just a few short chapters, the rating will be upped to M!**

**I'm grateful for the response so far! I want this story to be a guilty pleasure for its readers- a departure from usual Hunger Games stories with OC's! Winnow is wicked, and will have no problem hunting at Cato's side- unlike many other HG fanfics where Cato's love interest is disgusted by that side of him (I love those stories, don't get me wrong, but I want this story to be different!)**

**Reviews Please?**

_**Edited 3/18/2014**_


	3. Chapter 3

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**_If I Had A Heart…_**

_I could love you_

_If I had a voice I would sing_

_After the night when I wake up_

_I'll see what tomorrow brings_

**Chapter 3**

"Where have you been?" Pyrrhus Reed nagged as soon as Winnow stepped into the Dining Compartment. Everyone was seated at the table, its surface completely covered with decadent foods for their dinner. They all stared at Winnow as she entered and took a seat at the table beside Mags.  
"I was in the bar compartment," Winnow answered, a smirk coming onto her lips. Finnick, Mags, and Pyrrhus all gave her disapproving looks. "I met the tribute from District Two there- Cato,"

Suddenly, the disapproval was gone from the adults' faces, and Finnick leaned forward in interest. "Do tell," He prompted her.

Winnow found it amusing how quickly the attitude changed. "He introduced himself. He asked me if I was Career Material," she told them.

"And what'd you say?" Finnick asked.

"That I might be. That we'd see in Training. And then I told him I'd have to see if he and his Careers were any good before I would even think of joining them," Winnow recounted.

Finnick's jaw dropped open, and he stood. "Are you completely insane?" he demanded incredulously.

Winnow shook her head. "No." She answered. "It makes him want me more. It makes Cato need to prove himself to me,"

Finnick just stared at her for a moment, his expression falling into thoughtfulness. Kai watched them with narrowed eyes. Finnick slowly sat, and glanced at Mags, who nodded. "It's brilliant," he uttered, void of expression and tone- in complete shock.

Mags patted Winnow's shoulder, smiling at her encouragingly. Winnow gently nudged Mags in the side as she watched Kai, who with drooping shoulders was absently poking at his plate.

"Don't be so surprised, Finnick. I do know a thing or two about dealing with people," Winnow remarked.

"You mean manipulating people," Finnick interjected. "Which is more valuable," he added with a grin.

Kai's gaze was still on his plate, pushing the food around on his plate. He stood, pushing back his chair and leaving the compartment without a word.

"What was that about?" Pyrrhus inquired, worried eyes following after the tribute. He seemed confused, as if wondering whether he should be offended or simply worried. In the following silence, Finnick and Mags traded a glance. Mags nodded her concern to Finnick, who rose and strode around the table and out, following Kai. Mags looked to Winnow and gave her a subtle gesture not to react just yet. Then turning to Pyrrhus, Mags extended a hand to his, patting gently while also raising a finger to her lips to shush him.

Winnow looked down to her meal, and ate sparingly. There was no point in stretching her stomach out before the Hunger Games. She wrapped a roll in a napkin, tucking it into her pocket. "May I be excused?" She requested respectfully, in deference to Mags. Mags nodded quickly, placing her hand over Winnow's, her thumb running back and forth over the back of her hand in a comforting gesture. She lightly smacked Winnow's hand, gesturing for her to go.

Winnow left the compartment, heading for her rooms. She saw Finnick coming out from Kai's rooms, shaking his head. He nodded to Winnow in acknowledgment, continuing on his way back to the Dining Compartment. Winnow sighed, looking from her door to Kai's.

She crossed the hallway and entered Kai's room. "Finnick, leave me alone," Kai called, not bothering to look towards the door. The young man sat at the window, watching the landscape pass them; or rather them passing the landscape.

"It's not Finnick," Winnow said softly, standing awkwardly at the door.

Kai's head snapped back to look at her. "Winnow," he uttered in surprise. He stood quickly, his feet tangling together- tripping himself as he tried to stand. "What do you want?" He asked tentatively.  
"You seemed upset when you left," she stated.  
"And you care?" Kai questioned bluntly. Winnow flinched at his harsh words- but they were well-deserved.  
"I don't want you dead," Winnow responded, setting the napkin-wrapped roll down on a table as an offering. "And if you just walk out when we're discussing strategy- you might just die." She continued.  
"We were discussing your strategy, not mine," Kai retorted. "Why do I care about your strategy? Why do you care about mine?" Kai questioned her.

Winnow shrugged. "We were close once, Kai. We may not have an alliance- but I'd help you. I wouldn't hurt you," She told him.  
"Would you stop someone else from hurting me?" Kai asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at her. Winnow nodded firmly as answer. "That's an alliance, Winnow," He informed her, softly, as if trying to make her believe it. "Because I'd do the same for you," Kai added, glancing away shyly.  
Winnow watched him with an unreadable expression. "It could be secret, Winnow. No-one has to know. We don't even have to be together in the Arena. We just have the agreement to help each other, if we can. And to not hurt each other. Ever," Kai explained pleadingly.  
The girl sighed, running a hand through her loose, dark hair. "Alright, Kai. We have an alliance. A secret one. So it won't endanger any other alliance we might make later," She agreed.  
Kai beamed at her, his white teeth near blinding. He strode across the room, his hand held out to her. "An alliance," he said simply, as Winnow took his hand, shaking it quickly.  
"Good night, Kai." She told him swiftly, plucking her hand from his, moving towards the door.  
Kai followed after her, grabbing her arm. "Wait, Winnow!" he protested. She glared at him, eyeing his hand on her. He quickly released her. "I just want to make sure you know, Winnow...That I do still care about you," he said truthfully.  
Winnow's eyes widened in shock- and she was suddenly very uneasy. "Not like that!" Kai added hastily. "I've moved on since then, but I do still care about you as a person, Winnow. I really wish you weren't here with me...but at the same time, I'm kinda relieved." he continued.  
Winnow nodded. "I understand. I do still care about you too, Kai. But it's been so long since I've had friends that I'm not sure how to do it anymore," She admitted reluctantly.  
Kai smiled at her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Well, maybe we can try and fix that- until the Games start," he assured her.  
Winnow nodded at him briskly, drawing away. "Good night, Kai," She repeated firmly, escaping through the door.

She crossed the hallway, and quickly entered her rooms before she could be distracted again. She went through the drawers, looking for something suitable to wear to bed. She found a gold colored nightgown in a bottom drawer. Gold was Winnow's favorite color…

She reached into the drawer, fingering the material and found that it was silk- or so she assumed. It was cool to the touch, as well as the softest and shiniest material Winnow had ever felt. She quickly took it out of the drawer and took it with her to the bathroom.  
Once there Winnow stared down all the strange buttons in the shower. None were labeled, so it took trial and error to find the right button to provide her with a hot shower. There were dispensers- also unlabeled- that Winnow merely guessed at which was which, and what was to go where on her body.  
But half an hour later Winnow emerged from the shower feeling fresh and most likely smelling better than she had in years- her skin had been perfumed with some lovely, light floral scent. The moment she had pressed the button that had started the shower in order to turn it off, the water had immediately shut off- and hot air began to blow in the small space- drying Winnow off in record speed.  
She quickly donned the golden nightgown, realizing it hardly reached past her thighs, before glancing at herself in the mirror. Winnow looked better than she had in months- wearing expensive clothing, freshly cleaned, and her hair expertly blown dry and parted perfectly down the middle.  
Her dark hair was sleek and shiny, softer than it had ever been. The same could go for her skin too- even the rough pads of her feet from years of walking barefoot had been buffed away without her even noticing it. "This is something I could get used to," Winnow murmured to herself, leaving the bathroom to head to the bed.  
She drew back the sheets of the bed, finding they were just as soft, if not softer, than her silk nightgown. They weren't silk, Winnow was sure, for they weren't shiny or cool like the nightgown. But the sheets were soft, and the mattress beneath them formed to her body like sand, but even better. She hummed in contentment as she drew the sheets back over her body, sighing sleepily before snuggling into her pillow to fall asleep.  
And fall asleep Winnow did- in a matter of just minutes. She did not stir, she did not wake- until a knock came upon her door. It was insistent, repeating its disrupting noise when she tried to ignore it. She opened her eyes, glancing to the clock beside the bed, finding it was the wee hours of the morning- and no one should be trying to wake her.  
She stumbled out of bed, sleepily making her way to the door, hitting a button. The door slid open, revealing the muscular outline of a certain tribute from District 2, in a similar state of undress. "Cato," Winnow uttered in surprise. He did not acknowledge her, his eyes raking up and down her form hungrily. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake herself up.  
"What do you think?" he murmured in response, stepping over the door's threshold and pressing himself against Winnow's body, using one arm to curl around her form and hold her close. With his other hand, Cato reached to the set of buttons beside the door- and pressed the one that made the door slide shut. Her eyes bore into his dark orbs, before she dipped forward, mashing her lips against his.

* * *

**A/N: Much Thanks to my reviewers & my awesome beta-reader, gkmoberg1! Thoughts?**


	4. Chapter 4

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**_If I Had A Heart…_**

_I could love you_

_If I had a voice I would sing_

_After the night when I wake up_

_I'll see what tomorrow brings_

**Chapter 4**

Winnow lay on her stomach in bed, her legs lazily kicking in the air. Cato lay on his back next to her, his hands folded beneath his head. She had put her nightgown back on, but Cato was still as naked as the day he was born- laying proudly on display next to her. "Well, that was diverting..." Winnow said softly.

Cato turned his head to look at the young woman next to him, reaching a hand out to her and dragging his fingers through her dark hair. He smirked. "I would like to think it was _more_ than diverting, Four," he commented.

Winnow rolled her eyes and let out a snicker. "I'm sure you would," she retorted.

Cato glared at her for a moment before glancing up to the ceiling. "Have you thought at all about joining the Careers?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow at him- not that he was paying attention. "It's only been a few hours since I realized it was an option, _Two_,"

Cato looked at her crossly. "You haven't decided?" he questioned incredulously.

Winnow shrugged her shoulders. "Did you think sex would change my mind?" She questioned seriously in response. Cato didn't look at her. She started to laugh. "Oh my _god_. You _did_,"

Cato growled at her. "Why do you want me so much? You don't even know that I'm good at anything," Winnow asked him.

He shrugged. "I can feel it. You're dangerous. Maybe you wouldn't be, if you hadn't been reaped. But the moment you _were_…that changed. I watched your Reaping, I saw the look in your eyes. You would do anything to survive. Even kill," Cato explained.

Winnow simply stared at him. "Is that what you think?"

Cato's brows furrowed. "Is that not true?" he questioned in response.

Winnow rolled onto her back, staring at the ceiling. "I'm not sure I want to win," she confessed.

Cato looked at her like she was insane. And maybe she was. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Winnow shrugged. "I'm not sure I want to win," She repeated. "Nothing will ever be the same if I did win. I would have no-one to share it with," Winnow continued.

Cato looked back to the ceiling. The thought was a sobering one. "I've never thought about what would happen after I won…Well, I'd be a hero, of course. I'd be living in the Victor's Village with the others, living the high life,"

"Sounds like you've thought about it plenty," Winnow sniped. Cato turned a glare on her.

"You didn't let me finish!" he snapped. She gestured for him to go on. Cato sighed. "Like I was trying to say...There's that part- the fame, the glory, the riches…But what about the other stuff?" He suggested.

"I didn't think Careers thought about anything but the glory," Winnow remarked with a snort.

Cato rolled his eyes, smacking her on the arm lightly. "Shut up," he ordered Winnow. He shifted and rolled over so that he lay between her legs.

She raised an eyebrow at him, stifling a groan as he rocked his arousal against her core. "We may have fun until the Games begin… don't you dare think for a minute that I'll have sex with you in front of the cameras," Winnow informed him.

Cato nodded in agreement. "Wouldn't want them to think you have any sway over me," he said, punctuating his words with the swiveling of his hips.

She nodded quickly, her fingers gripping his hips tightly. "And I won't have them think me some pathetic slut…paying you to keep me alive by spreading my legs for you," Winnow added.

Cato agreed with her again. "A week of fun. And then it's all business,"

Winnow nodded resolutely. "One week," She repeated.

* * *

Winnow woke late in the morning. She turned onto her side and found the other side of the bed empty and cold; and wondered at that for just a moment. Then she remembered sending Cato on his way- not long after they'd agreed their little, torrid 'affair' would last only till the Games began. When all bets were off.

She was personally very confused how the District 2 Tribute had been able to make his way into the District 4 section of the train without detection. It seemed foolish. He could have killed her. Though, Winnow mused, there would be no point in it. She didn't think a tribute had ever died before the Games had started, though she supposed that the tribute would be replaced by another.

Winnow closed her eyes and rested her head back onto her pillow. Why bother waking? They weren't due to arrive at the Capitol till that evening. But as soon as her eyes became heavy and her mind hazy with sleep, there came a knock at the door. She groaned loudly, and punched the pillow.

And then the door slid open. "Winnow, my dear!"Pyrrhus Reed's shrill voice invaded the peace of her room. "It's far past time to wake up! I've let you sleep long enough, it's time to wake up and do something productive!" She decided not to give any sign she had heard him, just in case he might give up and leave. But then she felt a warm hand on her upper back. "Winnow, darling, please get up and into the shower. The day awaits you! As does Finnick, who is waiting to speak with you," Pyrrhus gently requested.

Winnow groaned again, and turned her face so she could look at her district Escort with sleepy eyes. "What does he want?" She probed with a hoarse voice.

Pyrrhus smiled at her softly, his ridiculously tan features crinkling in ways that Winnow knew would probably horrify him. "I don't know, darling. I don't do 'mentor-speak', I do the 'sponsor-speak' and taking care of my tributes," he answered her honestly. "Now get up and greet the day!" he harped, reaching out and pinching her cheek. "Up and at 'em!"

Winnow couldn't help but groan again, but slowly got up. "I'll lay out something for you to wear," Pyrrhus told her, lightly propelling the sleepy teenager towards the bathroom with a hand on her back.

"I can pick out my own clothing, Pyrrhus," Winnow grumbled, pressing the button to open the bathroom door.

"Oh, I know you can, darling, but Finnick & Mags want your appearance to make a certain statement when the Capitol Citizens see you. That, my dear, is my job," Pyrrhus assured her.

Winnow merely shook her head and sighed. "As you will," She muttered, stepping into the bathroom.

"That's the spirit, darling!" The District 4 Escort twittered as the door closed them off from each other.

Once she was alone, Winnow hung her head and sighed again. Since she had figured out the shower's controls the night before, Winnow as able to take a shower much more efficiently- though she took plenty of time under the warm spray anyway.

When she emerged from the bathroom, there was a flowing white dress laid out on the bed. With one hand keeping the towel wrapped around her closed, she gently touched the fabric of the dress- Cotton- something she was used to dealing with.

Without ceremony, Winnow dropped her towel and put on the flowing garment carefully. It was of the ancient Grecian style, something she thought was called a toga- though it only reached her knees. A hammered gold band around her neck held the thin fabric up. At the foot of the bed, there was a pair of gladiator sandals. She sat on the bed to put those on, taking plenty of time to secure all the buckles.

Next to her on the bed were two more gold bands like the first; clinking as Winnow picked them up, her brows furrowed in confusion as to where to put them or what to do with them in general. She stood and glanced up; catching sight of herself in the mirror.

The thin fabric that was barely secure in place gave Winnow a delicate, womanly look; while her muscular arms and shoulders made her look powerful at the same time. Her bronzed skin clashing against the pure whiteness of her dress made her glow,

Winnow held onto the two hammered gold bands as she left her rooms. She headed for the Dining Car, finding only Pyrrhus leisurely eating there. "Pyrrhus, what am I supposed to do with these?" Winnow asked, holding out the two bands.

He grinned at her, running a hand through his flame colored hair as he sprang up from his seat, crossing the room quickly. Pyrrhus took the bands and clasped them around Winnow's biceps. "There, darling, you're perfect," he said, tucking a lock of her glossy hair behind her ear. "Now, come eat," Pyrrhus ordered, putting an arm around her and guiding her to the table.

"Where's everyone else?" Winnow wondered, seeing that there was no breakfast food on the table. There were only sandwiches and lighter fare- which she honestly preferred.

"Mags and Finnick are talking strategy with Kai in the parlor. And, darling, it's 2 o'clock in the afternoon. Everyone's eaten both breakfast _and_ lunch. I, for one, cannot stop snacking! And when I'm eating something delicious, I have the best ideas for helping my lovely tributes!" Pyrrhus eagerly explained to her, tapping her lightly on the nose.

Winnow couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the embarrassingly happy man.

"Pyrrhus," she said quietly, drawing the older man's attention. His eyebrows crinkled, but he obligingly looked at her expectantly. She paused for a moment, considering her next words carefully. "You know that most of us don't volunteer for this. That we don't want this, right? To go into the Games and be forced to either kill or be killed?"

Pyrrhus Reed's easy smile immediately fell. He looked away from her, his hands nervously smoothing out the tablecloth in front of him. "Of course I do, Winnow. And I hate it, you should know that. You and Kai should know that," he murmured, not glancing up to see her look of shock. "I get close to my tributes. I take care of them like they were my own children- which, I am too young for, by the way! But I digress…I get close to my tributes, and then I watch them die or I see them come out tortured by their own minds," Pyrrhus uttered, finally glancing up at Winnow.

"Then why are you always so happy about everything?" She couldn't help but ask.

Pyrrhus sighed. "There are two reasons for that. One, I don't know how else to cope. If I pretend everything's happy and wonderful, I can believe it- in that moment." He started.

"And the second reason?" Winnow prompted.

"Because I'd lose my job. I love it and I hate it at the same time, darling," he told her, covering her hand with his. "I would lose my job and I wouldn't be able to even try and help my tributes. Someone would replace me who most likely wouldn't care even half as much as I do about you, Kai, and any other tributes," Pyrrhus whispered to her.

Winnow stared at him, her pale blue eyes wide with shock. The man's lower lip was trembling; and his own blue eyes were getting all teary. "Pyrrhus," she breathed. "I think I have to hug you,"

Pyrrhus Reed nodded eagerly, his lower lip jutting out further. "I would like that very much," he said gracefully, even as his voice trembled. Winnow took a deep breath and put her arms around her District Escort- a vapid, flamboyant man who she had just realized actually cared about her. And not just as a source of entertainment _or_ income.

It brought Winnow Fontanne to the earth-shattering conclusion that not all Capitolians were as selfish and barbaric as she'd thought. Her lip curled in distaste as she realized that she could no longer judge them without giving them a chance.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the Review, Guys?! Keep it up! It's so much easier to write when you know someone is reading; and appreciating your hard work. THanks again to gkmoberg1 for beta-reading! :)**

**REVIEW BUTTHOLES**


	5. Chapter 5

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**_If I Had A Heart…_**

_I could love you_

_If I had a voice I would sing_

_After the night when I wake up_

_I'll see what tomorrow brings_

**Chapter 5**

"I thought you were waiting to speak with me," Winnow remarked idly. Finnick had just entered her rooms, where she had been told to wait after eating.

"I was. After breakfast. Right after lunch. When you had not woken, I decided to speak with Kai." He responded, flopping down on the seat opposite to her.

"I see."

"Do you, now?" Finnick prodded. Winnow merely raised an eyebrow. "I wished to talk strategy with you," he added.

"Do you, now?" She repeated mockingly.

He sighed and glared at her like an exasperated parent. "If you can reel back the hormones for a moment, Winnow, perhaps we can discuss the coming and going of a certain District 2 Tribute last night." Finnick remarked, raising an eyebrow at her in response.

Winnow's face whitened and her lips pursed. "How did you know?" She inquired- her voice weak.

His eyes softened. "One of the Peacekeepers on the train brought it to my attention. And played the footage for me. Both inside and outside these rooms," If possible, Winnow looked more horrified than before. "I had him erase it." Finnick added, seeing her breath ease out in relief. "Now will you tell me what you were thinking?" he requested.

"As you wish." She uttered, rubbing her temple in exasperation. "He came to my rooms, and I think you know what he wanted." She began.

"I do," he confirmed.

"I cannot say I do not find him attractive. I know it was stupid, but-"

"No, it was one of the more brilliant things you've done." Finnick interrupted her. Winnow's brows furrowed in confusion, begging for an explanation. "Look, you're thinking with the morals of the girl you used to be. You need to see that's over. You need to think in terms of the Hunger Games. " He tried to catch her gaze but she would only look away. "You're still thinking that you are going to be IN the Hunger Games. Dear, you already are. The moment your names was called-" He could see she was still awash with emotions. Her face was expressing her racing thoughts. Within, her mind was moving from the embarrassment of finding she and Cato were not only discovered by filmed to thoughts of last night with him. This was complicated by an anger she felt over the invasion of what she thought was her space - her rooms being filmed without her knowing. Finnick gave her a moment. Outside the train car, rising mountainous terrain flashed by through the windows. He then tried again, hoping to take the situation as an example. "You've made Cato want you even more. As an ally, a lover and perhaps even a partner. Even if you don't join the Careers…he might decide to help you. And he won't hurt you," he informed her.

"How do you know this?" she demanded.

Finnick shrugged. "I'm not stupid. I can read people too, you know. And that is what I saw in the video of you two together. He came in the middle of the night, hoping to please you enough to get you to join him. You know that much; and said so, too. Cato is determined to have you one way or another in the Arena. You've made an agreement to end this before the Games begin. But it won't," he told her.

"It will. I won't be his slut," Winnow warned.

Finnick caught and this time held her gaze, "You already are," he retorted. "But that doesn't mean anyone has to know that. It will be all too obvious to the mentors, to those with a trained eye, that you have a hold on Cato. And it will make you a target." he divulged.

"What would you have me do, Finnick?" She sighed.

"Become Cato's ally- his partner. If you are his partner, it will not seem so strange for him to listen to you. The hold you have on him will not be so obvious." The Victor instructed her.

"Must I do it right away?" Winnow asked reluctantly.

Finnick shook his head. "No. Let Cato prove himself to you, as you wanted. But know you will join him." He ordered her. After a moment of hesitation, she nodded. "Now, then. Since we're done talking about all that unpleasant stuff like Cato, let's talk about your angle," Finnick joked, making her crack a smile.

"So, what is the deal with this?" She asked, gesturing to her outfit.

"You're a goddess of the sea- and that's what you'll be portraying when you leave this train and every time you are in front of a camera or an audience." He told her.

"And how will I do that?" Winnow questioned.

"By being yourself, Fontanne. You're tempestuous. Wicked, yet merciful. Flirtatious, but demanding and hard to please. And you will play that role. Perfectly, if I know you at all," Finnick explained.

A smirk slowly curved her lips. "That I can do,"

He leaned forward in his seat. "Mags and I believe that you have a real chance of winning, Winnow. So we need to get your image, your angle, straight so you have it in place after the Games," he said softly.

Her eyes went wide. "You think I'll win?" she asked incredulously.

Finnick took a moment to choose his words carefully. "You have just as good a chance out of any of them,"

Winnow rolled her eyes, settling back in her seat. "So 1 out of 24. Nice,"

"Alright, Fontanne, get outta here. We'll be at the Capitol soon," he said, swatting at her shoulder lightly.

* * *

Kai and Winnow stood before the train doors. He was similarly dressed in white- simple linen slacks and shirt- though the shirt was off white- dyed the lightest of blues. Kai looked handsome- Winnow had to admit- gawky and clumsy as he was.

"Are you nervous?" Kai asked, his hand moving to run through his hair- but he stopped himself- remembering Pyrrhus' orders to keep his hair tidy.

She sighed, glancing out the window and seeing the roaring crowds of Capitolians. "A little. But having a plan makes it easier," she answered, referring to her talk with Finnick earlier that afternoon.

"I hadn't thought about that yet. It's a good idea." He replied. "But I don't have a plan," Kai added, his brows furrowing.

Winnow sighed. "Here's your plan. When those doors open and we get out, walk close to me, brush against me- but don't try to touch me deliberately. We want them to think we're close; but not romantic. Smile, but don't look at the Capitolians. Play hard to get, Kai," She directed him.

He slowly smiled. "Thanks Winnow,"

"Yeah, yeah. Just glue that damn smile on and let's go," she muttered out the side of her mouth as she put a smile on. Kai managed to do the same just as the train doors finally opened. Pyrrhus magically appeared behind them as the tributes stepped out of the train and into the roaring crowds.

Winnow took long leisurely strides, smiling yet not bothering to look at the crowd around her- as if she was merely a tourist, here to enjoy the sights and luxuries. Kai was at her side, his arm brushing against hers every few steps, doing as he had been told and doing it well. The tributes from each district had emerged from the train, one by one, crossing the short path into the building.

"Alright, you two, enough sight-seeing, let's get you two inside and to the stylists," Pyrrhus said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and guiding them inside.

The pair were immediately separated and Pyrrhus had disappeared into thin air. Two stylists escorted Winnow to a small room filled with tools that frightened her to look at. They had her sit on the table, before holding their hands out to her in tandem.

Winnow stared at them for a moment before shaking each of their hands. "Miss Fontanne, I am Phedre- and this is my sister-" "Pandora," the second interjected.

Phedre and Pandora were exactly identical- except for a birthmark on Phedre's left cheek where Pandora didn't. Their skin was a dusky gold, their hair tightly coiled curls just a shade lighter than their skin. Their eyes, a startling quicksilver, were rimmed in good leaf. They were petite and curvy, one hand clasped in her twin's.

Staring at the twins' bizarre appearance, it took Winnow a moment to reply. "Um, hello. Pleasure to meet you,"

Phedre and Pandora smiled in tandem, too. "You as well! Now let us get you ready for Artemisia," Pandora responded, she and her sister moving in syncs to disrobe Winnow.

"What's an Artemisia?" Winnow asked curiously, obligingly unhooking the gold band around her neck, letting the dress fall without a hint of shyness.

"Your stylist, of course! Our boss," Phedre giggled.

"Who is sequestered with Finnick Odair," Pandora added with a squeal.

"Talking about none other than you!" they both sang.

Winnow raised an eyebrow at them, moving to lay down on the table as one of twins gestured erratically at her.

"You must be so excited, Winnow! We know we are,"

Winnow turned her head away, letting them prattle on as they worked on her. These two; Phedre and Pandora, were excitable and kind, but they weren't like Pyrrhus. They did not understand. She pursed her lips, holding in sounds of pain as they seemed to rip out every hair on her body; except for the hair on her head and her eyebrows. Then the twins buffed away the remains of the wax they'd used, as to exfoliate her from head to toe.

Next, they spread a thick lotion all over her body, from head to toe, massaging it in with their fingers, leaving no skin untouched. Winnow's eyes were closed- she did enjoy this part. The massaging, and then the feel of Phedre's fingers on her scalp as she rubbed another substance through her dark hair.

But it was over all too soon, and the twins handed Winnow a robe to wrap around herself. "I will go get Artemisia," Pandora volunteered, nodding to her sister before quickly leaving the room.

Winnow turned her gaze away so that Phedre wouldn't dare speak to her. After a few minutes and she heard the door click, Winnow looked up and saw a woman who was best-described as a fairy out of storybooks approaching her.

She had wavy scarlet hair, unnaturally glowing green eyes and pale, nearly translucent skin. Her ears were pointed, her frame thin and tall. It could only be Artemisia. Like the twins, she wore clothing that resembled leaves, flowers, and grasses.

"Winnow," She greeted, voice low and comforting.

"Artemisia," Winnow responded in a slightly questioning tone.

The woman gave a short nod. "Finnick and I have been discussing you. He wants you to be a goddess of the Sea. And I know just the thing," Artemisia remarked. "I won't waste your time. Let's get to work, ladies,"

Then suddenly, one twin was working on Winnow's hair, and the other her nails as Artemisia applied her make-up with swift yet delicate flicks of her wrist. It was all done so very quickly, that Artemisia was holding up a dress for her to step into.

It was similar in style to the dress Winnow had arrived in- the ancient Grecian style- but it was floor length and strapless. But then came the gold. Bracers that encased her wrists and extended over the backs of her hands, bands under and over her bust, keeping her chest securely in place. Then there were the two sets of gold plated sleeves that came to points over her shoulders, and a thick gold collar.

She was utterly bedecked in gold- even Winnow's hair- weaved into old-school plaits with golden ribbons twisted into her hair. When all the stylists ceased working, Artemisia bid the tribute stand, and twirl around slowly. "You're perfect. Look into the mirror, Winnow."

Winnow slowly turned and looked at the mirror as she was bid. Her eyes went wide as she saw the creature reflected. Finnick had wanted a goddess…and he had gotten one. Her very skin seemed to be golden, yet lighter than the heavy gold adorning her limbs. She looked very much an ancient warrioress deity, born from the foam of the sea like one of the ancients. "Oh, this will do. It will most certainly do," Winnow murmured. Her stylist's thin lips turned up in a smirk.

"I'm glad you think so. Now let's get you to the parade grounds and show you off," Artemisia remarked, taking her arm and leading her from the room. She held onto Winnow's arm, almost like a mother would, the whole way to the grounds.

When the pair arrived on the parade grounds, it seemed that they were one of the last to arrive. Winnow found Cato's eyes on her almost immediately. She turned her head to glance at him, finding his jaw dropped open, a darkness filling his eyes. She cooly took in him in, he and his faux gladiator costume, lifting an eyebrow as if to suggest he had to be kidding to have allowed himself to be dressed like that, before turning away and letting Artemisia guide her to her chariot where Kai, Finnick, Mags and Pyrrhus all waited.

Kai and Finnick both did a double-take upon seeing Winnow, while Pyrrhus and Mags just smiled knowingly. "Artemisia! When I ask for a goddess, you sure as hell give me one!" Finnick praised, striding up to his tribute and cupping her face in his hands.

Artemisia made a knowing noise, crossing her arms. "When you have the right materials," she said, waving a hand nonchalantly. Winnow couldn't help but grin at her.

Suddenly a voice came over their heads from a speaker system ordering the Tributes into their chariots. Kai stepped onto the chariot first, and then turned back to help Winnow in. She took his hand and stepped in, feeling Finnick behind her to catch her if she slipped. "You look beautiful," Kai said quietly, glancing at her shyly.

Winnow's eyes flickered to the District 2 chariot, where she found Cato glowering, his hate-filled eyes focused on Kai. "Thank you,"

"So what's the plan, Fontanne?" Kai asked, looking straight ahead as the chariots began to roll out towards the screaming crowds.

"We are sea deities, Kai…We. Give. Nothing."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to gkmoberg for beta-reading! And to sandipi and Crystal Wolf Guardian for reviewing! Now there's twenty-odd of you reading out there...how about you make my day and give me some feedback!?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

**_If I Had A Heart…_**

_I could love you_

_If I had a voice I would sing_

_After the night when I wake up_

_I'll see what tomorrow brings_

**Chapter 6**

Winnow pouted as she stood beside Kai just after the parade had ended. "Oh, lovely Goddess of the Sea, stop pouting because District 12 overshadowed you," Finnick teased her, playfully pinching her cheek.

She slapped at his hand, scowling at him. "If we had been in the last chariot, we would have outshined _them_," She retorted. Kai chuckled at her vanity, earning a glare.

"Sweetheart, at least admit their costumes were fantastic," Pyrrhus requested.

Winnow sighed and rolled her eyes. "They were good," she offered. "But Artemisia's were better," She added instantly with a sniff, before Finnick could praise her for her modesty.

"Little Minnow has some bite," her mentor mocked her, jumping out of her reach when she swatted at him again. "I'll meet you all later," Finnick called, trotting away.

She turned to Pyrrhus, Mags and Kai. "Do any of you have a piece of paper? I've had a thought that I don't want to forget," She requested.

"Of course, darling!" Pyrrhus volunteered, rifling through his pockets. Mags tugged on his sleeve, her other hand on Kai's arm. She pointed at the elevator, then at herself and Kai, who took it upon himself to explain what she meant to the Capitolian man.

"Mags is tired, I'm taking her up to our floor," he told Pyrrhus who nodded indulgently. Mags mumbled softly, catching Kai's attention. "She says she wants Winnow up there very soon, too," he added.

"Of course! Don't you worry, Mags, I will have Winnow on her way up as soon as she finishes her note," Pyrrhus assured the old woman, gesturing to the tribute hastily scrawling on a scrap of paper.

Mags nodded and waved at them, letting Kai guide her away. Winnow handed the pen back to Pyrrhus, folding the scrap hastily. "Let's go, Pyrrhus…but let's take the long way around. I just want to get another look at the other districts' costumes. I arrived so late that I didn't get a very good look," She lied, hoping the deceit was not obvious in her eyes.

But Pyrrhus seemed to be oblivious. "Oh, nothing would please me greater, darling," he twittered, offering her his arm. Winnow took it, smiling genuinely at the older man.

They walked leisurely around the grounds, peering at the other tributes who were preparing to leave. As the pair neared the elevators, Winnow seemed to trip and collide with one of the other tributes. A male tribute wearing a gold Romanesque costume. "Oh, Winnow!" Pyrrhus cried in concern, as she regained her balance by holding onto Cato.

"Watch your step, Four!" his district partner barked at her, but both Cato and Winnow ignored her.

"A thousand pardons, Two," Winnow remarked, bowing theatrically while Cato felt a tickle of something stiff in his costume. When the District 4 girl and her escort had left and the focus shifted from him, Cato reached into the back of his costume, pulling out a hastily folded scrap of paper. As he unwrapped and read over the short note, a smirk lightened his features.

* * *

Once Winnow and Pyrrhus had reached their floor, Phedre and Pandora were there to help Winnow get out of her costume. As the twins dragged her towards what was supposedly her room, she heard Pyrrhus muttering about 'that terrible beast of a boy from 2'.

Phedre and Pandora quickly stripped Winnow of her golden ornaments and helped her out of the skin-tight dress. "Go ahead and get cleaned up, Winnow," Phedre instructed.

"And we'll set something out for you to wear," Pandora added. Winnow agreed easily, moving into the bathroom quickly.

While the thought of being naked in front of others did not particularly perturb Winnow, she also didn't particularly want to prolong the experience. Unless, of course, it was for a romantic encounter…And Winnow planned to have one of those tonight.

As Winnow stepped into the shower, she was frustrated to see that it was even more complicated than the one on the train. She sighed, fiddling with the controls to figure it out. She let out a little shriek when cold water showered down on her.

Winnow punched at the buttons, the water turning warm finally. She sighed blissfully, before scrubbing at her face vigorously to get rid of the heavy layer of make-up. Then she idly lathered up her hair, and then her skin.

Winnow left the shower refreshed and relaxed, continuing into the bedroom. On the bed lay a small pile of garments, and she moved to draw them on. She had been provided with a sleeveless, soft cotton summer dress. It was a soft periwinkle color, extending just above her knees. On the floor was a pair of brown sandals, quite similar to what Winnow had owned at home in District 4.

She twisted her hair into a plait off to the right side of her face, tying it off with a golden ribbon that twins had errantly had left behind. Then Winnow left the bedroom in search of a late dinner as her belly rumbled.

"Winnow, darling!" Pyrrhus called to her the moment he caught sight of her. "Come join us for a late snack," he requested, gesturing her over to the table to join them.

"Oh I will," she answered, crossing the room quickly to sit beside the Escort. Only Kai sat at the table along with Winnow and Pyrrhus. "Is Mags resting?" she asked as Pyrrhus piled food onto her plate. Kai nodded. "Where's Finnick?" Winnow then added.

Kai shrugged and Pyrrhus hesitated to answer. "He will be back later," the Escort answered vaguely. Winnow raised an eyebrow, glancing to Kai, who merely shrugged again. Pyrrhus placed his hand on her shoulder and gestured to her plate with his other hand. "Eat, darling. Let's have a nice meal together,"

She nodded to him, and began to eat slowly. "Do you have any ideas for training tomorrow?" Pyrrhus asked, looking to each tribute.

Kai shook his head. "A little." Winnow answered.

"Do tell," Pyrrhus prompted her.

She glanced at Kai. "I was thinking Kai and I would practice with daggers." She suggested. Kai's eyebrows rose at her words.

"And then I can teach Winnow how to treat herself if she gets hurt," he said in response.

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Pyrrhus trilled, clapping his hands together in glee. "When I first met the two of you- oh, the meeting was so _chilly_! But look at the two of you now! Oh, just a day later, and we're working together! Oh, I'm _so_ happy!" he sang.

Winnow rolled her eyes and Kai expressed a similar expression of exasperation. "I'm tired. I'm going to turn in," Kai remarked, nodding at both his district partner and then to their escort.

"Sleep well, darling," Pyrrhus said gently, nodding in response. With his nearest elder's approval, Kai rose from his seat and strode towards his room- but not without glancing back at Winnow- his expression conflicted.

With Kai gone, Pyrrhus' attention focused on Winnow alone. This she didn't mind so much. From Pyrrhus anyway. She would never admit it, but she had become rather fond of the flame-haired man. "Pyrrhus…If I win…will you be with me?" she asked hesitantly.

His expression immediately softened, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Every moment that I can, darling. Every moment that I can." he assured her.

"And that means…specifically?" Winnow questioned.

"If you won, I would be here waiting for you the moment you were lifted out of the Arena. I would be with you to take you home, and for the Victory Tour. Every moment, we would be together. It would be some time before the Reaping, and then you would be a Mentor- and we'd be together again," Pyrrhus explained to her gently.

"Oh," she breathed. It was the only thing that would make it tolerable, if she won. Having Pyrrhus with her…It was a presumptuous though, the thought she would win.

"Darling, I don't want you to think on this. I will be there to support you, know that for certain. But you have to get through this week first, and then the Games." Pyrrhus remarked, touching the teenager's face gently. "It's getting late. I'm going to bed. I clearly need the beauty sleep," he said, giving a little false laugh.

Winnow rolled her eyes at the man. "Ugh, come on Pyrrhus. If you're gorgeous. If you weren't so obviously out of my league, I'd…well, do something," she teased. A wide grin spread over his face.

"Oh, you are just the sweetest thing, aren't you, darling," Pyrrhus cooed, leaning over to pinch her cheeks. "You eat, and then get a good night's sleep," he instructed her before prancing off to his own room.

Winnow shrugged and idly ate. Tonight, she indulged. The desserts on the table called to her sweet tooth, and she could do nothing but answer the call. She waited to see if anyone would emerge from their rooms; or if Finnick would return.

When all had been quiet for half an hour, Winnow left their apartments and took the elevator up to the roof. She stepped out from the doors and looked around. After a few moments, a large figure broke away from the darkness. Cato stood before her, a deep-set frown on his lips. "I've been waiting." He remarked.

"I see that," Winnow responded. He returned her statement with a dark look, taking her hand and leading her towards a small garden on the rooftop. "I had to wait for the others to fall asleep," she gave as explanation.

Cato sighed but seems to accept this answer. He dropped her hand and spun to face her. Gripping Winnow by the back of the neck and towed her in for a harsh kiss. She was quick to respond, crushing her lips back to his. As his tongue invaded her mouth, she fought back- beginning a quite pleasurable battle.

Cato's hands- his hands were _everywhere_. As were hers. It was oh-so-very soon that they were horizontal- laying on the ground in the garden, his hand up her skirt and the other clutching her breast. Winnow's own hands clutched at Cato, one digging into his very firm backside, the other dragging along the skin of his back underneath his shirt.

But there was a noise. The sound of a door opening. And then footsteps. Winnow and Cato both bolted up, eyes wide. They took one glance at each other and started straightening their clothes sheepishly. There was a short moment where the pair wondered at how to leave each other- Cato moved in to kiss her, but Winnow did not take his movement for such. She turned and walked away from him, sneaking down a flight of stairs before trying for an elevator.

She saw no one as she made it to an elevator, and thought she had gotten away scot-free until she entered the District 4 apartment. Finnick sat on one of the couches facing the elevator doors, swirling a glass of scotch in his hand. "You were sighted again." He remarked idly.

Winnow's shoulder slumped and she sighed. Finnick gestured for her to sit beside him. She did as instructed without hesitation. "I suspect Enobaria will be notified as well. Something will come of this, Winnow." He told her quietly.

Her brows furrowed and a ball of nervousness twisted in her belly. "I'm sorry," she says quietly.

Finnick stood, pacing back and forth in frustration. "There will be no more clandestine meetings, Winnow! You are drawing too much attention to yourself!" he said sharply. It was clear Finnick was angry, but he wouldn't shout at her. "You are putting yourself in danger, Winnow!"

"But you said- you said it was good!" she exclaimed.

Finnick ran his hands through his hair before throwing them up in the air. There was distress, fear, in his eyes and Winnow didn't understand why. The phone rang. Finnick sighed, moving to answer it. "Yes, I am speaking with Winnow right now. No, no, of course I did not condone this." He lies. "Eno- Eno- Enobaria- we will discuss this in the morning. Perhaps we will be able to find something we can actually use in this shit situation," Finnick tells the District 2 Mentor before he hangs up the phone.

He sits down on the couch heavily next to Winnow. "What did you mean about using the situation?" She asks suspiciously.

Finnick's sea-green eyes slid to look at her for but a moment before they slide past her. "I think it's time you get to bed. You have training in the morning." He says quietly as a dismissal. It took a few moments for his words to sink in. She simply looked at him until it had. Then Winnow stood and walked away without a word.

Finnick pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a swallow of the drink he'd poured himself so long ago. It wasn't until this moment that it occurred to him to drink it.

Soon he pours himself another.

* * *

**A/N: It took me forever to write this chapter. Show me some love for it, please? Review your ass off.**


	7. Chapter 7

Beta-Read by: gkmoberg1

_**Coldblooded**__by T**he Pretty Reckless**_

_..._

_Can't trust a cold blooded man_

_He'll love you and leave you alive_

_There's one thing you must understand_

_You can't trust a cold blooded man_

_..._

_You can't trust a cold blooded woman_

_She'll love you and leave you for dead_

_There's one thing you must understand_

_You can't trust a cold blooded woman_

_..._

_You can't trust a cold blooded lover_

_..._

_in the end they'll just drive you insane_

**Chapter 7**

Winnow had led Kai to the knives section of the combat stations as soon as Atala, the lead trainer, had finished running her mouth. She plucked two knives off the rack, and held them out to her district partner. Kai cautiously took hold of them, looking up to her uncertainly. "What's the difference between the two?" she asked.

He shrugged, before looking at them more closely. "Umm…they're heavier on different sides?" Kai suggested.

She nodded, taking one of the knives from him. "This one is blade-heavy, as you could tell when you held it. If you get one of these in the arena, you want to hold it by the handle when you throw it," Winnow explained, being sure to show him the grip she held on the knife before she flung it at the target- hitting it with a heavy thunk.

"Wow," Kai breathed. She held her hand out for the other blade, and he gave it over immediately.

"And this one is handle-heavy. You hold it by the blade when you throw it," she said, taking the small blade and throwing it. The second blade landed just next to the first.

"How did you learn this stuff?!" Kai asked in awe.

Winnow merely shrugged. "Before I worked on the fishing ships, I scaled fish to earn dinner- when Genna was still alive. I got good with knives then, and once I started on the fishing ships, the guys- Finbar and Brewas- taught me how to throw knives." She recounted, walking over to the target and plucking out the two weapons easily, before returning to Kai and handing one of them to him.

Suddenly, Kai was uncertain again- a deadly weapon in hand. "Which one is this?" Winnow questioned him.

"The handle-heavy one," he answered after a moment.

"Show me how you'd hold it to throw it," she requested. Kai looked down to the knife, rolling it in his hand. He gestured to Winnow so she would check his grip. "No, no, like this," she corrected him, hands wrapping around his to move his fingers to where they belonged.

Kai's cheeks flushed.

"How's it going, Four?" A voice interjected. The tributes from district Four looked up to see Cato standing before them, arms folded over his chest.

"Two." Winnow greeted coolly, glancing back down to Kai's hand in hers.

Kai looked expectantly at his district partner to say more, but Winnow was- well, characteristically silent. "She's just showing me how to throw knives," he offered genially.

Cato hardly spared Kai a glance. "I can see that she's trying." He said bluntly- clearly implying Kai's incompetency. And for his insult, Cato got what he wanted. A rise.

Winnow's eyes flashed up to his- her expression tightening before she looked away again. "I suppose Kai's skill with knives leaves something to be desired…his skill tends to lie more with scalpels than blades as big as these," She remarked nonchalantly, looking up at him to observe Cato's reaction.

Kai squinted at the pair of them in suspicion, as Cato's body language shifted from defensive- to quite interested. Kai found himself being sized up by the larger tribute, the sentiment behind his gaze lacking hostility for the first time since meeting. "A scalpel, you say?"

"Yes," Kai responded hesitantly.

"What did you want, Two?" Winnow drawled.

Cato's attention flickered to her. His body language shifted as he regarded the young woman. "I think you know what I want," he said bluntly. Her expression did not change- and Kai raised an eyebrow. "To talk," Cato clarified. His eyes flashed to Kai. "Alone."

Winnow sighed, letting her eyes fall shut for a moment. "_We_ do not have anything to talk about." She remarked.

"Winnow-"

She turned to face him suddenly, making him stop speaking abruptly. "You know what you need to do."

Cato's face creased in anger. "You keep telling me I, we, have to prove ourselves to you. Like you're something glorious," he said bitterly. "I'm believing you less and less, Four," Cato said, turning away to walk back towards the other Careers.

A hot rush of fury moved through Winnow's body. "You want to see what I can do, fine!" She said through gritted teeth. Cato had just enough time to see Winnow stalk over to rack of weapons and snatch a trident off it before hurling it at the nearest dummy.

It was a difficult angle- throwing straight from the weapon rack towards the dummy. But the trident cut through the air at a deadly speed, shearing off the dummy's head as it pierced straight through its neck and embedded in the wall directly behind. "I think I've made my point," She uttered, turning her back on Cato- without seeing the shock she wanted so badly.

Kai placed his hand on Winnow's shoulder, murmuring something to her softly. She turned her head to look at him, biting her lip and nodding. She let Kai lead her away from the combat station and from the District Two tribute. Cato's expression soured from surprise to contempt as he watched them go.

Kai led Winnow to the medical table, his shoulders finally loosening as he came to something he was comfortable with. "Now I get to teach you something," he said with a grin. Kai examined the contents of a table, selecting a few items and setting them in front of Winnow. "I'm hoping I will be there to help if someone does get hurt, but if I'm not, I want you to know how to treat yourself," Kai remarked.

Winnow scowled at him. "Don't say things like that," she ordered him, gripping his arm painfully.

Kai winced, pulling his arm away. "Okay, geez! I'm sorry! Can I start now?" he muttered.

"Yes, you can start," Winnow said with a roll of her eyes.

Kai heaved a sigh, rubbing his hands together. "Alright, alright, where to start?" he remarked, an excited glint in his hazel eyes. "Oh, I know!" Winnow couldn't help but giggle at her partner's excitement. "The most important thing with an open wound is that you clean it and get it closed up to staunch bleeding and prevent infection," Kai began broadly.

Winnow nodded along to show that she was listening and in agreement. "I don't know what kind of arena we're going into, but based on the stations I've seen so far, I think it's safe to say it will be a wooded area- and will have these medicinal herbs," Kai queried, laying three green sprigs and a piece of bark in front of her. He pointed to the bark, "This is Willow bark- it is effective in pain relief and fever reduction. You can make a tea out of it, but I doubt there will be time for that. So you simply find a Willow tree and shave off some bark and chew it up," Kai informed her, tapping the little piece of bark as he spoke.

Kai moved to the next herb, a little green sprig with feathery leaves around one main stalk. "This is yarrow- it is extremely effective in stopping bleeding. It typically has yellow flowers at the top," He nodded in approval as Winnow picked up the Yarrow sprig, familiarizing herself with the appearance, texture and smell of the herb. "Next is Comfrey, and this one, Calendula," Kai remarked, gesturing to the final two.

Winnow recognized the final herb immediately. "That's a marigold," she pointed out, making Kai laugh.

"Yes, but Calendula is another name. When you hear Calendula, it has to do with medicine. When you hear marigold, it is referring to the flower," Kai explained, Winnow bobbing her head in understanding. "When you pair together the Comfrey and Calendula, it can help knit a wound or even bone together." He went on, picking up the two herbs to hold them out to Winnow.

Winnow took them carefully, setting down the Yarrow and Calendula immediately, certain she could identify them. She examined the last herb, Comfrey, carefully. It had large, hairy broad leaves and small bell-shaped white flowers at the top. "I think I can remember this," she commented uncertainly, earning a reproachful look from Kai.

"I _know_ you can. It is only four herbs- just remember this. Willow for pain and fever, Yarrow for bleeding, Comfrey and Calendula to promote healing," Kai reminded her, ticking off each herb on his fingers.

Winnow repeated his words, making Kai grin. "So how would I administer these? Besides the Willow bark, I mean. That I've got- chew it," She questioned.

Kai looked so incredibly pleased to be asked that Winnow considered retracting the question- but she knew she couldn't because of her new alliance or friendship with Kai. "Well, they all- except Willow, of course- have to be made into poultices," he began, drawing a mortar and pestle over to him. He picked up the yarrow and stripped off the leaves, then tearing the stalk into smaller pieces before he ground it up with the pestle. Kai added a little water, making the coarse powder into a thick paste. "See? It's this simple. Crush up this herb and add a little water to hold it all together. Of course, there are more professional ways to make a poultice- but in a pinch, this is just as effective. Now Winnow, make a poultice out of the Comfrey and Calendula," he instructed, sliding another mortar and pestle to her.

"It's a marigold," Winnow muttered while she did as asked, making her partner chuckle. She followed the instructions as well as his demonstration; crushing the herbs and mixing it with a few spoonfuls of water.

"Well done," Kai praised, sliding the poultice to the side. "Now I wish to show you suturing quickly,"

Winnow glanced along the table. "We have nothing to use," she protested.

Kai did not look up, his manner entirely business-like as he gathered materials. "We have me," he returned as if the thought did not remotely bother him. "The most important thing is to have sterile tools; both the needle and thread you use must be boiled or sanitized somehow before we use it. You must also clean off the area you intend to suture- alcohol would be ideal but I doubt we'll have access to it," Kai spoke quickly and with focus, ripping open two sterile containers- one with the needle and another with thick black thread. He threaded the needle swiftly and showed Winnow how to pull the thread through and knot the end before he took an alcohol swab over the flesh of his own forearm.

Winnow gasped as Kai scored his skin with the needle with nary a wince, making five quick, neat stitches before demonstrating how to knot the thread and cut it off at the end. "You're crazy," Winnow breathed, reaching over to trace the self-inflicted stitches on Kai's arm. He finally gave a slight wince then, reaching for the scissors, cutting through the stitches and then carefully pulling them out.

Kai held out his arm to Winnow then, showing off the small row of holes that were beginning to bleed. Winnow flashed him a questioning look in response. "Put some of that knowledge to use, Winnow. Treat my wound," he instructed her.

Winnow sighed, reaching for the yarrow- she glanced up to Kai for approval and received a firm nod in response. She grabbed a few small squares of cotton, using the first to wipe away the collected beads of blood on Kai's arm, before she dabbed on the yarrow delicately. She reached for the comfrey, only for Kai to make a noise. "There's no need for the comfrey- this is a very minor wound, just put a bandage on it," he interjected.

Winnow nodded, ripping open a packaged bandage, gently smoothing it on over the small wound. Just as she finished was when the shouting began.

Kai and Winnow turned to see Cato raging against the District 3 boy- screaming about a stolen knife.

They watched with raised eyebrows as Cato made a scene. "And our mentors want you to partner with him? Fantastic," he uttered sarcastically.

Winnow rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as they both watched the scene. Her eyes flickered upwards, seeing the District 11 girl laying comfortably in the nets, holding what could only be assumed to be Cato's knife, a giggly expression on her face.

Winnow tried to hold in a smirk, elbowing Kai in the side and nodding upwards. When he saw what she had, a laugh burst out of him, but he managed to rein his amusement in afterwards. "Cato's not a problem. I can control him, but the others I'm not so sure of," She remarked lowly, Kai's head dipping in response to hear her better. "Glimmer I'm sure won't be a problem, and I don't think Marvel will be either, but Cato's district partner, Clove…she will be," Winnow explained, making Kai's eyes light onto the petite, knife-wielding warrioress.

Clove also watched Cato's scene with an unimpressed expression, while both tributes from District 1 laughed and laughed. Clove's dark eyes flashed back and forth before finally landing on Kai and Winnow also watching Cato's display, her expression souring.

Winnow took this as time to intercede- she stalked across the training center, pushing Cato roughly away from the District 3 boy even as the trainers tried to intercede as well. Cato bore down on her with furious eyes, smacking her hands away from his chest. "Move!" he ordered her, but Winnow merely raised her hands and shoved him again.

"He didn't steal your knife. So stop acting like a moron and _stop_ making a scene!" Winnow warned with a defiant tone.

"He did! I know he did!" Cato protested angrily.

"He didn't." Winnow retorted, stepping in closer to her so-called ally. "You're making a scene. You're showing everyone that you can't control your temper. And people who can't control their temper are _weak_," She informed him, making an appalled look appear on his face.

"I am not weak," Cato hissed in response, stunned that she would even imply it.

Winnow gritted her teeth. "Then _prove _it!" she exclaimed. "Control yourself," she added, before turning on her heel and stalking away.

Cato took a heaving breath, raising his hands to rake them through his hair. He glared at the District 3 boy one last time, taking pleasure in his fear, before turning and walking back towards Clove.

Winnow returned to the medical table where Kai still stood; his eyes narrowed and brows furrowed in confusion. "You said you can control him. I just saw that you could. Why do you have power over him? Why is he listening to you?" Kai questioned her suspiciously.

Winnow sighed, raking a hand through the loose hair of her ponytail. "Because we've talked. And he wants me for the Careers," she answered semi-truthfully.

Kai raised dark eyes up to his district partner. "Winnow, I'm not stupid," he remarked.

"I know that." Winnow responded in irritation.

"Then tell me the truth. There's something more going on here, I know it. He looks at you like he wants to eat you up whole…and sometimes, the look in your eyes says you'd like to do the same," Kai uttered, the expression on his face confused and disapproving all at the same time.

"That's ridiculous, Kai. He's just useful. He'll protect you and me until we're all that's left," Winnow protested, grabbing hold of Kai's hand.

Kai just shook his head. "You're lying," he uttered, to have Winnow vocally disagree. "Maybe you don't know it yet, but you _are_ lying. To yourself as well as me. I'm not sure which is worse," Kai informed her, pulling his hand from hers. "I don't like it, Winnow. You're not being truthful. I know that's what you do, especially to get by in these games, but you don't have to do it with me. I know you, and I care about you, so you don't have to trick me into helping you. So stop trying," he continued, shaking his head again, walking away before he said anything else.

Winnow scowled at his back before turning to find something else to do. She glanced at the stations, before deciding to attend to some of the survival skills. She considered going to make a pact with Cato, but she knew she wanted him to dangle awhile longer. She could see by the glances he was shooting her across the room that her intervention in his tantrum had only served to convince him more strongly that he wanted her in the Careers.

As Winnow worked on trying to light a fire with a couple of twigs and a piece of flint, the Careers from district 1 meandered over. She ignored them soundly, as she tried to complete her task.

"Hi Winnow! We're from district 1- I'm Glimmer, and that's Marvel!" The blonde greeted after silence for a minute or two.

Winnow sighed, realizing they just wouldn't go away. She brushed her hands off on trousers, before she stood in one fluid motion. "Can I give you a piece of advice?" She asked the pair.

Glimmer and Marvel traded a glance before nodding. "Why not?" Marvel drawled.

Winnow smirked, toying with the flint in her hand. "First of all then- walk away, shit-brain," she directed at Glimmer.

Both tributes' eyes went wide with shock. "_What_ did you say to me?!" Glimmer squawked.

Winnow merely laughed. "You heard me. As far as I'm concerned, you're useless. So walk away, shit-brain. I won't waste my time with you." She informed the Career.

Glimmer's mouth opened and closed with shock, before she started stomping away. "I'm telling Cato!" She threatened shrilly, especially as Marvel began to laugh. Just as Cato did moments later when Glimmer angrily told him what Winnow had said.

Marvel turned his attention to Winnow, finding that she had been observing him closely. "So did you really have some advice for me, or did you just want to make Glimmer hate you?" He asked, his lips tilted up in a smile.

"Both, I suppose. I wanted to see if you were loyal to her. Clearly, you aren't." Winnow answered steadily, keeping her eyes fixed on him.

Marvel frowned at that. "So let's have that advice then," he prompted her.

Winnow rolled her eyes. "You might have thought that Cato's display earlier was all fun and games, but it showed weakness. Do you really want to follow that?" She asked.

Marvel's frown deepened. "Are you telling me to quit the Careers?" He questioned in response.

Winnow shook her head. "I just want to see if I can trust you to have a level-head if I do join the Careers. If you can't, all you'll have is a pack of hotheads. And a pack of hotheads is easy to take apart," she informed him.

Marvel continued to frown as he saw the truth in her words. "I'm level-headed," he answered.

"If you do what I say, you might just live longer," Winnow added authoritatively.

"Does that mean you're joining us?" Marvel asked, brows furrowing in confusion.

Winnow waved a hand nonchalantly. "Finnick said I had to. But I would like to keep Cato waiting a little while longer, for fun and games, you see." She answered honestly with a hint of mischief in her tone.

Marvels eyes lit with amusement. "I do see. I will keep that fact secret. For fun and game, you see," he responded with a wink before strolling away. Winnow grinned, bending back down to the little campfire she attempted to start.

Everything was going as she had planned. All she had to do was wait. Tomorrow was a half-day of training, before all the tributes met privately with the Game-Makers. Winnow would wait until the end of training to tell Cato she would join him- and inform him of the concessions he would have to make to keep her. _'All in all, it was a successful day,'_ Winnow thought, a wide smirk tilting her lips.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait- it's been a crazy month finishing up this semester of school. I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts about this chapter!**

**I've done a little casting for this story, so I wanted to share with you...**

**Jessica De Gouw as Winnow**

**Dylan O'Brien as Kai**

**Lotte Verbeek as Artemisia**

**Holliday Grainger as the twins Pandora & Phedre**

**Armie Hammer as Pyrrhus Reed**

**and of course, Alexander Ludwig as Cato**

**Please Review!**

_did anyone notice that the lyrics at the beginning are different? it means something..._


End file.
